


reboot

by panther



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stays strong after Bruce leaves most of the time but sometimes he needs a moment to reboot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reboot

There are files of Hulk brushing Natasha's cheek in the archives of the training facility and she turns to them when Hulk and Bruce disappear on her. They are not the same person or being but she knows both care for her in their own way and both are more than a little terrified for that. She knows everyone would understand if she got angry and felt betrayed by their leaving but she can't find the energy to do anything other than shut herself away every few weeks with the files and watch them over and over again until she can refocus and go back to work.


End file.
